


That Song About PIna Coladas

by Belbo_Baggins



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Baggins/pseuds/Belbo_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter likes to play his music really loud, no matter how has a hangover</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Song About PIna Coladas

_Hello, daddy. Hello, mom. I’m your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!_

Why the fuck was the music so loud! It boomed through the ship and straight into my skull. My head squeezed tighter and tighter, the throbbing pain increasing with each vibrating base of the drum and pluck of the bass guitar.  Even though the door was closed and I was one floor above the common area, I could hear it crystal clear as though it were right next to me.

By the second chorus, I gave up. He knew I would be hungover from last night but it didn’t stop him from being a dick and paying me back for last time I woke him up. An elaborate set up that cost me a lot more that it should of.

Pulling on my boots, I made my way down ship, making sure he could hear each step I was taking. I didn’t bother to put more clothes on, the rest of the team were out, and a t shirt and underwear seemed decent. Once successfully off the ladder and in the main control room, I saw him standing, still shirtless and in leather pants from last night. Stood in front of some shelves tapping and dancing along to the song. He must of been working on something that was really complicated because he wasn’t answering and only responded when I turned the music down

“Hey that was the best part” Peter exclaimed, dropping what he was doing and reached over to put it back up.

For a moment he stopped at looked me up and down. His eyes stopping at the edge of his shirt before he smiled and looked back up. He flicked his fingers, somehow turning the volume up higher.

I whined, throwing my head back and yelling about how he was an inconsiderate asshole. He didn’t care, blaming me for drinking so much. He hadn’t gone back to what he was doing but chose to try to pinch me thinking it would get my mind of the headache.

It worked! 

  
He got the skin on the back of my thigh after I had tried to escape from his grip.

Holy fuck that hurt!

“Quill! That hurt so much!” I whined, gripping my leg and trying not to cry. .

“Thats what she said” he quipped, jumping out of the way of a slap.

Cherrybomb hit it’s final notes before changing to Esacpe (the piña colada song). Lifting my head, I watched as Peter reached out to me trying to get me to dance with him. Every time this song came on he felt it necessary to dance and sing like we were drunk college graduates on vacation in Hawaii.

I shook my head, still holding my thigh, rubbing the now red skin.

“Come on baby you love this song” He grabbed onto my arms, pulling me up so i was standing with my chest against his. His hands were on mine, wrapping them around his waist.

We swayed from side to side with him singing quietly off key. Peter moved his hands to my hips, trying to get me to dance. Starting to hum the tune, i got a kiss on the nose.

“Thats its babygirl” He laughed, throwing his head back preparing to sing the next line

We both shouted the lyrics at the top of our lungs.  
 _If you like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain_

I felt his hands further down, cupping my bum.   
If you’re not into yoga, if you have half a brain

Peter pushed his hips forward, grinding into me to the words of the song. He has his bottom lip between his teeth and was smiling cheekily at me.  
 _If you like making love at midnight in the dunes of the cape_

_Then I’m the love that you’ve looked for, write to me and escape._

Peter leaned down pressing a kiss against my lips. He still tasted  of the alien alcohol we had drank last night and smelt like a mix of my perfume, his aftershave and sweat. He defiantly needed to shower soon.  Reaching my hands up from his waist to his cheeks, my fingers brushed against his stubble before moving to his hair.

“You did good baby” he spoke against my lips, biting down playfully.

He made a noise deep in his chest as I pulled on his hair, pushing up against him to keep up close back still dancing, well not so much dancing more so making out. He had his hands on my butt, squeezing as he swayed us to and fro to the beat of the classic hit. His barley there beard brushed against my neck as he moved to kiss wherever he wanted, and right now was just above my collarbone. I felt his lips move and heard mumbled words come from him.

“Hmmm?” It was a mix between a questioning noise and moan at his continuous sucking on my skin.  

Pulling away from my skin, Peter looked up at me, his hands now slipping under the band on my underwear and onto my bare skin.

“Can’t we just do it on the table” he pulled my crotch against his. “I mean, we’ve never done it there. First time for everything right?” It sounded more like he was trying to reason with himself rather than me.

“Ohh where haven’t you done it?” Rocket’s voice came from behind me.

Peter quickly removed his hands and pulled my shirt back down so I was covered up.  He spun me around so i was facing the Guardians as they all filed in.  

“I don’t know Rocket, go get a black light and we’ll find out” i shot back.

Rocket opened his mouth and pointed his finger at me but shut it and turned away to sit on one of the chairs"She’s perfect for you Quill, you know that right"

“Yeah i do” Peter kissed me lightly on his cheek. “And so does that chair”

Rocket shot up, wiping himself off. “Ohh for fucks sake Quill!”


End file.
